Timeline of the UnUniverse
The UnUniverse exists for 13.8 billion years. During these years many things happened. This article contains the most important dates in history of UnWorld. Timeline of UnWorld Pre-Unworld *0 ABB - UnUniverse finally creates itself. Chuck Norris suddenly appears in a blaze of matter and antimatter. *3 minutes ABB: All matter forms. Antimatter travels back to the big bang, annihilating itself. *380,000 years ABB: Universe becomes transparent. Chuck Norris creates Undefeatable Palace. *1 Myear ABB: Helix of electric dust forms first iteration of Azure. *8000000000 BC - First stars appear with the very first battle, between Chuck Norris and some aliens. Final form of Kitteneegee travels back in time. *7000000000 BC - Giygas's heart forms from a swirling mass of hydrogen and helium. Giygas forms around it. *6000000000 BC - First planets appear. Azure resembles an iguana at this stage. *5000000000 BC - Maxwell appears from ionized gas. *5000003000 BC - UnWeegian Clone #643 appears from a time machine. *4500000000 BC - The T-5001 appears in its final form (via time travel) and shapeshifts into its planet form. This will later become the UnWorld. Kitteneegee's final form draws in massive amounts of dust, forming the UnWorld's moon. *4499999999 BC - Azure finds the UnWorld and lays a few eggs. Chuck Norriseegee appears in its final form (via time travel) and shapeshifts into its planet form. This will later become Kittehlandia. *4400000000 BC - Eggs begin to swim around. They will later evolve into... Creatures *4000000000 BC - First stupid creatures appear. *3500000000 BC - Stupid creatures mutate into an intelligent race known as Worms. *3000000000 BC - Worms send a nuclear missile into space and it hits Chuck Norris. *2999999999 BC - Chuck Norris drowns every worm. The planet is covered by a great ocean. Next worms are much smaller and have no brains. Giygas steals all Worms' technology to create Devil's Machine. *2000000000 BC - Chuck Norris creates first land. Kittehlandia and Mars gravitate towards each other. *1500000000 BC - 1/3 of the UnWorld is covered with land. Kittehlandia grazes Mars's surface, gaining mass from material it ripped off. Mars, angered, creates Space Invaders. *1000000000 BC - Aliens land on the UnWorld and leave 42 Monolites. *700000000 BC - More stupid creatures appear. *350000000 BC - Dinosaurs appear and PWN stupid creatures. *300000000 BC - Dinosaurs find Monolites and send them to space. What dumb creatures... *200000000 BC - Italian Dinosaurs evolve. *100000000 BC - Monkeys appear. *65000000 BC - A meteorite falls on the UnWorld. It makes almost all life (except Yoshis, monkeys and a few types of dinosaur) DIE!!! *50000000 BC - Monkeys take over the world. For some reason M. Bison doesn't comment on this... *40000000 BC - Monkeys send nuclear missile in space and it hits Giygas' Devil's Machine. *30000000 BC - Giygas finally reaches the UnWorld and takes every monkey's soul. Monkey lost every technology they explored and started to live on trees and eat bananas. *30000000 BC - Aliens send back one Monolite. *4000000 BC - One Monkey reaches a Monolite and becomes intelligent. *2000000 BC - Humans appear. HOORAY!!!! Prehistoric *1999999 BC - Nintendo is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999998 BC - NintenD'oh is founded, and creates its first shame. *1999997 BC - SEGA and Namco are founded, and create their first shames. *998224 BC - The United States of UnAmerica is formed, but its existence remains unknown. Ancient *9999 BC - Sparta rises and PWNS everything. *7152 BC - Australia is discovered. It is inhabited by lizards. *5274 BC - N. Sanity Island is bombed by Sparta, causing it to separate from the mainland. It is taken over by lizards. *5068 BC - The humans take over N. Sanity Island. *1500 BC - Ancient Japan is invaded by Giant Enemy Crabs. Japanese evolve into samurais. *1000 BC - Bowser creates a Koopa and brainwashes it. *51 BC - Leonidas pays his debts to Darth Vader with France. *12 BC - The first Pac-People appear and take over Australia (renamed Pac-Land) *0 BC - Nothing happens *0 AD - More nothing happens Medieval *1 - Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are created. Toadsworth is born. *5 - Mickey Mouse comes to power. *10 - Squadala Man is born on Squadala Island. *23 - The Teletubby Army was founded by Po, an epic teletubby. *30 - Squadala Man works for Bowser, and gets the Squadala Empire. *42 - Bruce Lee is created by Chuck Norris, Super Eviler Bowser and The Awesome One. *12-1 - ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ is created. *140 - The First Teletubby War breaks out. *174 - Mickey Mouse dies in the war. *200 - The First Teletubby War is over. *388 - Bowser becomes king of the Koopas. *641 - Evil Land is created. *731 - Dr. Robotnik creates "Pinkamena Diane Pie" to invade the UnWorld. After finding her useless, Robotnik moves her to Ponyville. *892 - Ducky is born. *1100 - Germany is first founded. The north half is West Prussia, the south Austria. *1003 - Master Hand receives "Hater of the First Millennium" award. *1224 - The Fakegee War breaks out. *1358 - Bowser's Castle was created. *1424 - The Robotnik Family is officially bonded together into one ancestral house. Muscbotty becomes a tsardom. *1491 - The "New World" (which is actually part of the same world) is discovered. Barbados colonized by lizards. *1497 - Elena of Avalor is born *1500 - Hyrulian Civil War begins. *1504 - Canada is formed by 10 beavers. *1510 - Robot Chicken is born when all robotic pieces fall to the normal chicken, and the soul combines the pieces and the chicken. *1513 - Elena of Avalor gets trapped in Stupid Sofia the Stupid First's amulet. *1516 - The First Robloxian War begins. *1518 - The First Robloxian War fails epically due to a epic thundershock in the general of the war. *1538 - The proclaimed Antichrist, Toka Ryuumonbuchi, is born. *1551 - Toka comes to power. *1552 - Dolan is born and takes over Robotnik's house, but it fails. *1553 - Toka dies. *1581 - Mario and Luigi are born. *1646 - Super Mario Cookies are released. *1710 - Princess Peach is born. *1730 - Mario falls asleep for 250 years. Luigi assassinates Toadsworth, the king of Mushroom Kingdom, and then kills his son. So his granddaughter, Peach, comes to power.Luigi Dies. Industrial *1728 - The First Pickle War takes place. *1736 - The Second Pickle War begins. *1763 - Hollywood has been created. *1776 - The United States of UnAmerica is formed (though its actually been around for a million years). *180? - World's first water-balloon. *1800 - Zap-zap (electricity for you un-funny, illogics) is conducted with kite and key by some British-American genius guy wutever. *1811 - Adolf Hitler comes to power. *1812 - The War of 1812 starts. Modern *1914 - German Empire inaugurated. *1918 - Robotnik Family turns Russia into the Soviet Union. *1939 - People start to brutally kill each other *1942 - Adolf Hitler dies. Poor him, yay for everyone else. *1947 - N. Sanity Island is taken over by Neo Cortex. Crash Bandicoot comes along, and takes over. *1950 - War of the Fire Flower happens. *1954 - The First Robotnik War happens. The dragons invade the UnWorld, and Dragonrealm and Sony are both created. Lagos founded. *1958 - The Second Robotnik War happens. *1961 - Soviet Russia sends Death Star to space. *1967 - The United States of UnAmerica takes over the Moon. *1968 - The Sony Civil War begins. *1968 - Umbrella Corporation is formed. *1976 - Trololo Man performs his №1 hit song. *1978 - Sonic is born. Space Invaders make their first attack. *1980 - Mario wakes up from his 250 year sleep. * 1985 - Batman fights Superman and dies...sort of. * 1986 - Fido Dido was created. *1987 - The Hyrulian Civil War is finally resolved. *1990 - Star Fox born and attacks Robotnik's laboratory. *1991 - Sonic appears in shames. *1993 - Robotnik explores Promotion! *1994 - Sonic becomes emperor of the Sonic Islands. *1998 - Mickey Mouse has the wrath to destroy Evil Land, to save the UnWorld from evil. *1999 - The Videogame War breaks out. *1999 - Raccoon City destroyed by zombies and BOOM! *199X - Ness and the gang fight Giygas in a giant inter-dimensional realm. *2000 - The Great Pumkin War begins. *2001 - I.M. Meen receives "Hater of the Second Millennium" award. The 1st Ducky War breaks out and the Ducky Empire is founded. The Great Pumkin war ends. *2002 - The 1st Ducky War ends. Hyper Weegee is seen for the first time. *2003 - Azure evolves to his present form. *2005 - YouTube is created by some mad scientist. The 2nd Ducky War starts. *2007 - The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny takes place here. A bunch of guys die. *2009 - The 2nd Spartan War breaks out. Google and Yahoo! are created 21st Century *2010 - Ophelia is spotted near I.M. Meen, who discovers a moon of Uranus and names it after her. Kitteneegee is created. *2011 - The scratch cat tries to conquer the world but fails epically. *2012 - Doomsday happens (just kidding, just a new spiritual age for some mexicans). *Mid 2013 - Obama becomes president. The Old War begins. *Late 2013 - The "This is Bob War" begins. *Mid 2016 - A cat gets a lime stuck on his head, turning him into Limecat. *Late 2016 - Blake Ashton creates living Fries. *2017 - Ducky and Dark Ducky fight for the first time, destroying Kakariko Village. The Undefeatables gain twelve additional members. *2018 - Hyper Weegee stares at Chuck Norris, creating Chuck Norriseegee. *2019 - The 2nd Ducky War ends. Chuck Norris reincarnates as a separate being from Chuck Norriseegee. *2021 - Star Fox becomes serious and starts fighting with the Teletubby Army. *2031 - Chuck Norris ACTUALLY GETS DEFEATED! Sort of... *2040 - Robotnik makes his hit shame "Mortal Pingas", giving him enough funding to cause lotsa death and destruction. *2050 - Spaceship reaches Alpha Centauri. *2053 - Jinx dies due to lack of oxygen *2063: Lego Empire collapses. Loompaland, South Fowland, Socialist Republic of Legoland and Canadian Legoland form. *2074: Azure invades Dinosaur World and Gwonamesia. South Sudan joins too. *2075: Australia, South African Commonwealth, Memeland and Azuria form an alliance. *2093 - Bowser creates a Space Base for himself. Space *2101 - War was beginning. Catz made all your base are belong to us. *2310 - Mickey Mouse's Future Side, Epic Mickey was born. *2359 - Bowser destroys Teletubby Land for no good reason. *2401 - P.I.N.G.A.S., a epic space station by Robotnik was created. *2552 - Master Chief starts beating up big, bad, aliens. *2557 - Master Chief travels back in time. *2723 - Cyber-Dee beats up 6000 PagUns and almost beat up T-5001 and T-5000. *2891 - Malleo and Cyber-Dee team up against the PagUns from Alpha Centauri and blows them up, therefore leaving a portal to the fourth dimension. *2967 - Chuck Norris hates what Cyber-Dee is doing and takes his undefeatable power from him. *3000 - Doomsday happens again and sends everyone to the 4th dimension, but most people were able to return back to the UnWorld the day after. *3155 - Bowser sent his Space Base in Space. *3159 - Adventure Time takes place World War III and the End of Days *3156 - Marguerite Williams, Vendetta Williams' great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter, is born. *3178 - Williams wages war against the UnWorld. *3179 - Adolf Hitler, Vendetta Williams, and TOKA RYUUMONBUCHI HERSELF are resurrected. *3182 - USUA blown up by nuclear war. *3187 - Europe goes to great lengths to end the war but fails epically, getting destroyed in the process. *3190: Azuria establishes a colony in western Florida. *3192 - Hitler and Vendetta Williams are assassinated by Hungry Pumpkin. *3195 - War REALLY gets out of hand when Toka Ryuumonbuchi gets the alien race, The Irkens, involved in the war. *3196 - Ryuumonbuchi is killed when Pac-Land is bombarded by nuclear bombs. *3197 - By this point, 25% of the world's population is wiped out. Tiger Tail overthrows Pac-People, forming Communist Australia. Sonic Islands hit by terraforming device by Irkens. *3198 - Irkens are destroyed. Sonic Islands invade New Zealand, and it goes very well. *3199 - Marguerite Williams is finally killed. *3200 - The war ends, and by this point ''30% ''of the world's population is wiped out. *4001 - Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee duke it out in a final battle. This starts a chain reaction that wipes out half of the UnUniverse. After The Half-Apocalypse *4002 - Only 60% of people (of the former population before the Half-Apocalypse) now walk the Earth. *4424 - The Teletubbies finally rise up again and create the Neotubby Empire. Earth now habitable again. Azuria reconquers all of its lost territory. * 4425- A new, improved Energizer Bunny is created. Potato Era *4426 - Potatoes take over the UnUniverse. *4437 - Chuck Norris gets defeated again... sorta. *4444 - Potatoes take over EVERYTHING OUT THERE. *4461 - Sir Potabill Spuddo Jackson Nintendo DXLVII finds the end of the EVERYTHING OUT THERE. It's a blue and green door. When you go in the door, you are forever trapped in an infinite white space for all eternity. Everything that does not exist can be found in there. It is so protected that not even CHUCK NORRIS can break out. *4465 - Kermit creates another heaven. *4466 - Happycat turns Kermit into a lizard person. *4469 - WaKermit destroys Kermit in World War IV. *4472 - Shupa Malleo Maker is invented by Nintenderp. UnWeegian Empiran Era *4479 - The United 'Gees Galaxy and the UnMilkyWay combine to create the UnWeegian Empire. *4483 - UnWeegian Clone #643 goes back in time to 5000003000 BC. *4493 - Alt 3.0 appears. *4503 - UnWeegian Empire splits. *4511 - Everyone in the UnWeegian Empire fuses together by accident and creates Asplode Sauce. *4516 - Asplode Sauce falls into the black hole at the center of the UGG. *4520 - The T-5001 goes back in time to create the UnWorld. *4521 - Captain H makes the Gamagiverse. Satanist Empirian Era * 5008 - The Satanist Empire is born and settled on Antarctica by Googolplex. * 5200 - Googolplex dies and Starscream takes over. * 43438345- A newer, MORE improved Energizer Bunny is created. * 1,181,828,288 - Starscream dies and The Second Coming splits in 2. Neo-Satanist Empirian Era * 1,181,828,288 - Kitteneegee's penultimate form recreates the Satanist Empire on Kittehlandia. It's PagUn though. * 2T0 - Kitteneegee, along with Herobrine, Scanty, and Kneesocks resurrect Googolplex and give him an upgrade and his position of emperor back. * 2T3 - Kitteneegee kills the Griffin. * 2T 160,017 - Googolplex murders WGBH Boston and TOO BAD Screen proving how heartless and cruel the resurrected leader is. * 2T 200,002 - Kitteneegee turns back into his default form and destroys the Neo-Satanist Empire. Soviet Kittehlandia founded. Post-Satanist Era * 2T 240,000 - An even newer, MORER improved Energizer Bunny is created. Scramble for Kittehlandia happens. Category:Events Category:History Category:Stuff